The present invention relates to a fabric material composite construction for use as a filter means or media.
At present, particles having a particle size less than 1-2 microns cannot be separated by filtering fabric materials, because of technologic limitations of the weaving process preventing from weaving fabric materials with a mesh opening less than 5 microns.